Poruszane wiatrem
by posokowiec
Summary: Seria hipotetycznie powiązanych ze sobą oneshotów KageSuga.
1. Kurtyna milczenia

Kageyama lubił dłonie Sugawary.

Były duże, ale nie większe od jego własnych – smukłe, zwinne i delikatne. Pomimo częstych obtarć, skóra wydawała się bardzo gładka; opuszki nie miały żadnych grudek. Kiedy ich dotykał, odnosił wrażenie trzymania drogocennego materiału, łatwo ulegającemu zniszczeniu. Budziła się w nim potrzeba dbania o niego za wszelką cenę.

Koushi całą swoją posturą wyrażał pewnego rodzaju miękkość – przyjazny drugiemu człowiekowi, wprawiał innych w dobre samopoczucie. Nigdy nie kojarzył się z czymś złym lub niewłaściwym. Był czysty, jak dłonie, którymi dotykał piłki.

Kageyama czasem, bardzo, bardzo rzadko, gdy siedział na ławce rezerwowych i mógł bez wytchnienia obserwować grę kolegów, czuł nieodpartą chęć stania się taką piłką.

Uczucie stykania ze skórą Koushiego musiało być czymś wspaniałym.

Jednak równie szybko, jak ta niedorzeczna myśl nachodziła jego umysł, kręcił głową dla opamiętania i zaciskał pięści. Zazdrościć czegoś przedmiotowi do gry w siatkówkę? Takie coś nigdy nie powinno nim zawładnąć. Uwłaczało jego dumie.

Ale czasami, w samotne, chłodne wieczory, których nie mógł spożytkować na trening, rozmyślał naprawdę wiele. Najczęściej o dłoniach Sugawary – oraz i innych częściach jego ciała.

W ciemnościach pokoju, speszony przed samym sobą, urągając irracjonalnej majestatyczności wykazywanej na co dzień. Oddawał się słabościom, nierealnym mrzonkom i wyobrażeniom.

Chciał wiedzieć, jakby to było móc bez żadnych przeszkód dotykać Koushiego. Poczuć jego zapach w nozdrzach, ciepłotę ciała, miękkość włosów. Usłyszeć cichy, szczęśliwy głos tuż przy uchu i spleść języki...

Ale tylko czasem. Bardzo, bardzo rzadko. Prawie nigdy. Tak, prawie wcale.

Bo to było nierealne; wybujałe myśli nastoletniego umysłu opanowanego hormonami.

I chociaż Sugawara zawsze, kiedy tylko nikt nie patrzył, uśmiechał się do niego tak... kusząco, Kageyama wiedział, że to jedynie podkoloryzowane oczekiwania.

A Koushi tak naprawdę zwyczajnie, przyjacielsko unosi kąciki ust, czym obdarzał każdego kolegę z drużyny.

Przecież ukradkowe spojrzenia, gesty i szepty w krętych, szkolnych korytarzach, nie znaczyły aż tyle, ile sobie wyobrażał, prawda?

Kageyama lubił dłonie Sugawary.

Sugawara lubił, gdy Kageyama ich dotykał.


	2. Bez strachu

Kageyama, stając przed drzwiami domu Sugawary, nie miał pojęcia, co zamierzał zrobić.

Na pewno nie spodziewał się znieruchomienia na widok zdziwionego jego przybyciem senpaia. Nie układał monologu w głowie, nie miał też konkretnego celu w tych niezapowiedzianych odwiedzinach. Nie wiedział nawet czy go zastanie, chociaż godzinę temu odbyli trening w szkole i trwał właśnie późny wieczór.

Wycierając podeszwy butów o matę, zdawał sobie sprawę jedynie z tego, że odwagi dodała mu chęć ponownego zobaczenia twarzy Koushiego.

Dlatego teraz siedział na jednej z poduszek, przed małym kawowym stolikiem, a Sugawara zmywał naczynia po kolacji, którą wspólnie zjedli.

Kageyama trwał w ciszy ze spuszczoną głową – od przekroczenia progu nie powiedział ani słowa, jedynie przepraszając za najście. Koushi, jak można się było spodziewać, nie miał nic przeciwko; uśmiechnął się do niego zrozumiale i zaproponował porcję ciepłego posiłku.

Tobio nie wymyślił dotąd, co mógłby powiedzieć, a Sugawara nie naciskał.

W pewnej chwili komórka Koushiego zawibrowała na stoliku przed nim; ekran rozświetlił się przez moment, a Kageyama bez problemu odczytał nadawcę przysłanej wiadomości tekstowej.

Zacisnął pięści na materiale dresowych spodni. Przymknął oczy, biorąc oczyszczający z myśli wdech.

To jedno imię sprowadziło go do parteru, stało się odpowiedzią na nieme pytanie, które zadawał sobie od samego wyjścia z domu.

Jeśli chciał cokolwiek osiągnąć, nie mógł stać w miejscu. Nie był sam.

Daichi.

Kageyama nie potrafił wiele zdziałać z obecnej pozycji, ponieważ ktoś inny zajmował idealne miejsce. Sawamura stał się dla niego rywalem nie do pokonania. Nie w pojedynkę.

Dlatego przyszedł do Sugawary, tego właśnie oczekiwał. Na to liczył.

To nie była siatkówka – w tej dziedzinie nie nosił miana geniusza i istnieli o wiele lepsi od niego.

A Kageyama pragnął tylko jednego, i chciał, żeby nikt nie był w stanie mu jakkolwiek przeszkodzić. Nie czuł się jednak pewnie. Nigdy nie prześcignie Daichiego w relacjach z Koushim. Ten fakt przytłaczał.

– Kageyama – zaczął delikatnie Sugawara, wycierając talerz nad zlewem – wiedz, że zawsze jesteś u mnie mile widziany – kontynuował z uśmiechem – ale to dość późna pora i chyba nie powinieneś przesiadywać teraz poza domem... Och.

Duże, ciepłe ręce odbierające talerz, skutecznie przerwały Koushiemu.

Sugawara odwrócił się za siebie, odkładając ścierkę na blat, gdzie Tobio położył suche już naczynie.

Ciemnoniebieskie, niemal granatowe oczy obserwowały go z doskonałą precyzją; nie kryły w sobie zawahania czy też wątpliwości. Rezerwowy rozgrywający odczytał, że ich właściciel już dobrze wie, co chce zrobić, dlatego uprzejmie zamilkł.

– Sugawara-san – powiedział Kageyama po dłuższej chwili ciszy – chciałem cię ponownie zobaczyć.

Tylko te słowa wydawały mu się najodpowiedniejsze – to w końcu one wypchnęły go z zacisza pokoju, w którym dalej zadręczałby się myślami.

A po późniejszym uśmiechu Koushiego wiedział, że postąpił właściwie. I już nigdy więcej nie będzie musiał martwić się swoją pozycją w relacjach z Sugawarą.

Bo on też chciał patrzeć na Kageyamę jak najdłużej.


	3. Szczęśliwe zakończenie

Kageyama naprawdę lubił Sugawarę.

Czas spędzany w towarzystwie Koushiego wnosił wiele dobrego do jego życia. Uczył się, jak zostać lepszym człowiekiem. Powinien mówić to, o czym myśli, by inni go zrozumieli. Mógł zaufać swoim przyjaciołom, polegać na nich. Nie był sam.

Sugawara pokazywał, co to dobre słowo, pozytywne myślenie. Hamował jego nieprzemyślane dogryzania i zwracał uwagę, kiedy kogoś ranił, nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. Wyznaczał nowe, lepsze granice taktu oraz wyważonego smaku. Pokazywał równowagę, pozwalał trenować cierpliwość.

Koushi powoli wyzbywał z Kageyamy złe i samolubne cechy, pilnując jednak, by pozostawał sobą. Nikogo nie udawał; był szczęśliwy, szczery sam ze sobą.

Tobio wiele mu zawdzięczał, jeszcze więcej pragnął się nauczyć. Korzystał z wieloletniego doświadczenia Koushiego, a także jego przyjaznego nastawienia do życia.

Podziwiał swojego senpaia. Zazdrościł mu.

Sugawara nie miał pojęcia, że coraz mocniej zaplątywał się w pewien węzeł, sukcesywnie przeistaczając go w nierozwiązywalny supeł.

Więź między nimi stawała się szczególna, nietypowa. Obaj pragnęli czegoś, co miał drugi, jednocześnie podziwiając siebie nawzajem.

Koushi często obwiniał się złymi rzeczami, łatwo dawał za wygraną.

Kageyama nauczył go walczyć o swoje, docierać do wymierzonego celu, zdobywać nowe horyzonty. Sprawił, że Sugawara odnalazł siłę, którą dawno temu utracił.

Naprawiali się na przemian. Ufali sobie.

Jako rywale dążący do tego samego, wyznaczali nowe granice, przesuwając je. Nie podkładali nóg; gdy jeden upadał, drugi podawał mu rękę.

Kageyama naprawdę bardzo lubił Sugawarę.

Uśmiech Koushiego, dobre słowo i pomocne rady nieraz owocowały sukcesem w życiu Tobio. Podążał za swoim starszym kolegą, wierzył w niego, w siebie.

Często obserwował iskrzące świetliki w oczach Sugawary, podobał mu się ten widok. Spoglądał, jak piłka przemyka mu między palcami, gdy wystawia do kolegów z drużyny. Miał bardzo smukłe, delikatne dłonie, mimo ciągłych obtarć po wyczerpujących treningach.

Nie rósł więcej, nie przybierał masy mięśniowej, ale wzrastał w siłę. Psychiczną.

Koushi dawał z siebie tyle, ile był w stanie. Kageyama go inspirował, prowadził do wymarzonych ścieżek, dawał poczucie bycia ważnym, kimś, kto jest w stanie wygrać. Musiał w to tylko uwierzyć.

I Sugawara wierzył.

Całym sobą, aż do końca; zawsze, nieprzerwanie wierzył w siłę Tobio, w swoją siłę, siłę przyjaciół. Wspólnie, razem – byli niezwyciężeni. Zachwycający.

Kageyama stał się pewną ikoną, gwiazdą. Koushi chciał go dogonić; zachwycony wspólną grą, rywalizacją o uplasowanie na wymarzonej pozycji w pierwszym składzie, czuł podniecenie. Wyzwalał pewną wewnętrzną, magnetyczną siłę. Iskrzył ciepłem, przyciągał do siebie Tobio.

Zdystansowanego, majestatycznego i nieufnego Tobio, który głównie dzięki niemu zaczął wierzyć w innych.

Egoizm Króla przeminął. Permanentnie.

Obaj tworzyli coś, czego nie potrafili powtórzyć z kimkolwiek innym. Na swój własny, indywidualny sposób dopełniali się, uzależniając jeden od drugiego.

Koushi chciał być jak najbliżej, a Tobio mimowolnie pozwalał się przyciągać.

To zaintrygowanie nie wzbudzało w nim strachu. Czuł ekscytację, mogącą równać się ze staniem na boisku; potem sunącym wzdłuż rozgrzanej skóry, wsiąkającym w strój sportowy, z każdą idealniejszą wystawą. Było coraz lepiej, cudowniej.

Bo Sugawara naprawdę kochał Kageyamę.

A Kageyama naprawdę chciał być przez niego kochanym.


	4. Niespodziewane zwroty akcji

– K-Kageyama, sądzę, że powinniśmy... Em, chuch, t-trochę...

Sugawarze zaschło w ustach; nie potrafił poprawnie dokończyć zaczętego zdania. Poczuł intensywne ciepło na twarzy, wzrok się rozmazał, gula w krtani przybrała masy. Zdawało mu się, że tkwi w potrzasku: duża, zwalista wnykazaciskała się wokół ciała, powoli je miażdżąc.

Stres związał jelita w supeł; Koushi podkurczył nogi, gdy na jego podbródku odznaczył się ciepły pocałunek. Krew stężała, w głowie zaszumiało, a uszy bolały.

Nie potrafił przełykać.

– Suga-san.

Zamarł; wnet wszystko ucichło, znikło. Nie było gorąca palącego twarz, niechcianych drgań mięśni, kurczowego zaciskania powiek. Niepewnie otworzył oczy.

Tuż przed sobą widział spokojną twarz Kageyamy – obserwował go uważnie, roztropnie. Mimikę miał taką, jak zawsze podczas zwyczajowych spotkań. To przeraziło Koushiego jeszcze bardziej. Nie potrafił czytać z Tobio; nie wiedział, co w danej chwili myśli. Nic nie wiedział. Nie czuł się z tym komfortowo.

W końcu postanowił nawiązać kontakt wzrokowy – odgonił wzbierane pod powiekami łzy, wyostrzył spojrzenie. Spod długich, czarnych rzęs obserwował ciemne, niemal granatowe oczy Kageyamy.

– Ja...

Tobio nie pozwolił mu skończyć: nieznacznie, powoli, żeby nie spłoszyć go bardziej, opadł na niego, zbliżając ich twarze. Owiał równomiernym oddechem skroń Sugawary, chowając nos między szarymi kosmykami. Ucałował obojczyk.

Koushi jęknął w zaskoczeniu.

Nie dowierzając własnej reakcji, szybko zakrył usta dłonią, czerwieniąc się ze wstydu. Gwałtownie odwrócił twarz w przeciwną stronę, równie szybko odczuwając na odkrytej szyi delikatne otarcia warg.

Kageyama hołubił powoli, z namaszczeniem nie omijając ani jednego kawałka drżącej skóry.

Sugawara nie umiał tego znieść – w obecnej chwili, w nacisku tego, co czuł, było to dla niego zbyt wiele.

– Kageyama, przestań.

Tobio usłuchał.

Koushi z zaskoczeniem znowu spojrzał mu w oczy; nie tego się spodziewał.

Nigdy dotąd niewypowiedziane słowa ciężko zawisły nad ich głowami, skraplając się w pełen mieszanych uczuć wzrok. Obaj nie rozmawiali ze sobą wiele – nie na temat tego, co kryją głęboko w sercu, we wszystkich ukradkowych gestach.

Sugawara nie miał pewności, nie wiedział albo nie chciał uwierzyć, że Kageyama może go kiedykolwiek naprawdę pokochać.

Przecież byli jeszcze młodzi, a ten czas powinni wykorzystać na popełnianie błędów, próbowanie nowych rzeczy, poznawanie świata lepiej, w praktyce.

Tobio nie mógł wyklarować swoich uczuć. Nie, to było niemożliwe. Nie na chwilę obecną, nie teraz. Nie z nim.

– Nie patrz na mnie w ten sposób – wymamrotał słabo, odchylając głowę na poduszce, którą się podpierał. Wygodny materac kanapy w obecnej chwili zaczął go nieprzyjemnie dźgać po plecach; wzdłuż kręgosłupa wyczuwał twarde sprężyny.

Dłonie Kageyamy były miękkie i ciepłe, jak reszta jego ciała. Poza lekkim wybrzuszeniem w spodniach.

Koushi potrząsnął głową, chcąc przeturlać się w stronę podłogi, byle dalej od tej irracjonalnej sytuacji.

Tobio mu nie pozwolił.

A później przez długi czas główny rozgrywający wolał nie odwiedzać swojego chłopaka, od kiedy pani Sugawara nakryła ich półnagich w salonie, krzycząc, że deprawują jej syna.


	5. Wspólne podstawy

_–_ Kageyama?

Palce na nadgarstku Koushiego zaciskały cię mocno. Czuł, że w tym momencie krew nie przepływa, a właściciel zaborczej dłoni nie kontrolował swojej siły.

Niewypowiedzianymi słowami poruszał wiatr; napięcie ciążyło nieznośnym ciśnieniem w czaszce trzecioklasisty. Chciał zamrugać; oczy mu przeschły. Sytuacja wydawała się... _dziwna_.

Dziwna jednak nie była.

Kageyama nie zachowywał się inaczej, nerwowość ruchów nie panowała nad sytuacją i sam Sugawara zdawał się uspokajać. Gwiazdy przyświecające im nad głowami przekazywały wystarczające światło, by dostrzegać wyraźne kontury sylwetki i twarzy.

Rozgrzany oddech, powodujący mgiełkę, nie docierał do jego policzków. Zachowany dystans tłumaczył skupienie Tobio.

Nieme pytanie, widocznie odbijające się w oczach bruneta, dobrnęło do niego bez najmniejszych problemów. W tym jednym, jedynym momencie potrafił odczytać intencje Kageyamy i podskórnie celebrował intymność trwającej chwili.

Skinął głową, pewny odpowiedzi.

Uspokajające „tak" długo jeszcze odbijało się echem w ich głowach, gdy palce głównego rozgrywającego przesunęły się z nadgarstka na dłoń.

Towarzysz odwzajemnił uścisk.


	6. Romantyczne bzdury

Kageyama zauważył, że kiedy Sugawara zamyka oczy podczas uśmiechu, mały pieprzyk umieszczony pod jednym z nich staje się bardziej widoczny. Zaczął też zwracać większą uwagę na mimikę jego twarzy, charakterystyczne ruchy palców lub rzadkie oblizywanie ust językiem.

Gdy koncentrował na czymś całą uwagę, prezentował spokojną mimikę i nie marszczył nosa nawet przez chwilę. Lubił zapach płynu do okien, wyrzucać wspólnie śmieci co wieczór oraz podawać mu świeżo umyte talerze. Jego pot nie niósł intensywnego zapachu, a brudne skarpetki nigdy nie walały się po podłodze – jednak nie udzielał kąśliwych komentarzy, widząc te Tobio i po prostu sam je sprzątał. Działo się to również z bluzami po treningach albo zużytymi notatkami z zajęć, wykonanymi za pomocą systemu nauki Yachi.

Zawsze unosił dwa palce ku górze, dodając otuchy wszystkowiedzącym uśmiechem, zwłaszcza przed stresującymi egzaminami czy oficjalnymi meczami. Koushi od dłuższego czasu znał już studenckie życie, więc za każdym razem przybywał z pomocą pogubionemu w zapełnionym grafiku Kageyamie.

Szykował mu pełnowartościowe posiłki, dorzucając również bonusowe przekąski idealnie pasujące na przerwy w trakcie ćwiczeń. Znajomi ze wspólnego roku zawsze z podziwem spoglądali do pudełka śniadaniowego bruneta, zastanawiając się jakim cudem taki gbur zdobył troskliwą dziewczynę.

Po usłyszeniu podobnych rzeczy zwykł gwałtownie łapać dech i ganić, że nie potrzebuje i nie ma nikogo, bo Sugawara-san jest wystarczająco super, żeby zapełnić to miejsce. I nigdy nie rozumiał, czemu po tej kwestii patrzyli na niego ze zdziwieniem, po chwili dogryzając o niedorzecznych, romantycznych bzdurach.

Gdy jednak wracał do mieszkania, odnajdując drzemiącego w fotelu lokatora z książką zakrywającą oczy, nie umiał powstrzymać głupiego, piekącego w dołeczki grymasu, który śmiało można by nazwać rozczulonym uśmiechem. Bo w towarzystwie Koushiego nawet te „romantyczne bzdury" drążone przez kolegów wydawały się zaskakująco cudownym przeżyciem.

A w nerwach kupując bilety do kina na film wspominany wcześniej przez Sugawarę podczas pewnego leniwego popołudnia, oblewał cały ekran komórki potem, naprawdę, naprawdę chcąc spędzić jeden z takich razów właśnie z nim. Kageyama później uznał, że nie ma nic lepszego niż rozbłyskujące radością brązowe oczy starszego przyjaciela – zwłaszcza jeśli obejmował go w podziękowaniu, ciesząc się aż do daty wspólnego wyjścia i nawet później.

Wtedy od razu szukał okazji na kolejną przechadzkę, byle tylko Sugawara nie tracił już tego wyrazu i może, tylko może, pozwalał w trakcie chwytać się za rękę, kiedy zetknięci ramionami przemierzali miasto. Z każdym wypadem przez coraz większą ilość czasu.


	7. Szary i niebieski

Obserwując uśpione lico Sugawary, Kageyama doszedł do wniosku, że uwielbia wpatrywać się w pieprzyk pod lewym okiem. Gdy nabierał wystarczającej dozy odwagi, czasem składał na nim delikatny, tchnięty rozczuleniem pocałunek. Szybko jednak odskakiwał dobry metr do tyłu, potrząsając przepoconą w speszeniu głową.

Słońce lubiło chować się za chmurami o tej porze dnia, powoli niknąc również za równą linią horyzontu. Koushi zwykł uśmiechać się niepostrzeżenie tuż pod pochylonym nad nim brunetem, wtulając policzek w jedną z jego dużych, drżących dłoni.

Ciepły dywan wtapiał obojga, a subtelny szum wiatru kołysał nieprzerwaną ciszą. Tobio był bliski grymasu na całą twarz, który za wszelką cenę próbował uformować się w uśmiech – zwłaszcza kiedy zapominał o świecie wokół i wplatał palce między szare kosmyki. Światło przenikające przez grubą szybę okalało ich sylwetki, uwieczniając w pamięci każdego muśnięcia cichy chichot opuszczający krtań Kageyamy wtulającego się w swojego przyjaciela.

I tylko umiejący dotrzymywać tajemnic wiatr wiedział o nieśmiałym pocałunku w kącik warg tuż przed rozbrzmieniem nie jednego, a dwóch spokojnych, stabilnych oddechów.


End file.
